Beautiful Surprise
by angelic-m
Summary: Spike and Faye have been married for two years. Someone is trying to destroy their new found happiness to get revenge. Will they succeed? Please Read & Review!
1. Hopelessness

**"Beautiful Surprise"**

Prologue 

**By: angelicm**

**Disclaimers: **I DON'T OWN COWBOY BEBOP IN ANY WAY WHAT SO EVER

This is my first fan fiction. Decided to write one cause I got bored. Hope you like it = )

"Spike do you feel okay? Are you hungry?"

This was the third time she asked the question and only silence answered her back.

It was always like this. He always pushed her away. She knocked a few more times,

and still the same silence answered her back. She placed his food in the oven.

"Well, if you are, the food is in the oven. Just heat it up if its cold."

She walked into their room and shut the door. She sat on their bed and stared into the open space.

She couldn't get the feeling of helplessness out of her body. She knew why he was like this.

She just kept on denying it. He was thinking about her, his precious Julia. Every time it got

near the same date, he always acted like this, detached and uncaring.

It was times like this that she felt useless and ugly. She couldn't help but wish that things were

different between them. She wished they were back on the Bebop with Ed and Jet. At least then

she would feel like people cared about her, not that Spike didn't. It was just that every time he was

like this, he pushed her away from him.

Sometimes she compared her self to Julia. Julia was the love of Spike's life. She was perfect. She

had beautiful blond hair. Even Vicious loved her. Everyone loved her. And herself, no one loved her.

Faye thought that she was a slut, a whore, and a greedy bitch. At least that's what everyone thought

of her. Even Spike at one time.

They've been married for two years already and she thought that she had healed all the scars of his past.

He even told her he loved her and that he tried to put his past with Julia behind him. After his fight with

Vicious, she thought that things were going to be okay, but apparently they weren't.

When he came back from his fight, he acted cold towards everyone on the ship. One night, Faye walked into his

room to see him crying. She held him in her arms and comforted him, but he tried to push her away. She hugged

him even tighter. That night, they had made love, and she told him that she always loved him from the first time

they had met. She revealed the true Faye Valentine to him, but that wasn't enough. It wasn't enough to make

him forget about Julia.

Faye felt warms splashes of water on her hands. She didn't even realize she had started crying. She

always got like this. She tried her very best to always look happy, but inside it was killing her. Why

couldn't he give his heart to her? What was wrong with her? Her thoughts were interrupted by the

sound of footsteps approaching their room. She jumped into the bed and closed her eyes, pretending

she was asleep. She didn't want him to know she was crying.

"Faye, are you sleeping?" She heard Spike ask. She opened her eyes slightly and pretended to yawn.

"Hmm…I'm awake now." She smiled at him. He walked up to her and kissed her forehead. "It's okay.

Go back to sleep. I was just going to tell you I'm going out for awhile." He turned the light off.

 "Okay, be careful Spike, I love you." He gave a tiny smile, turned around and closed the door.

Faye sat up. Tears ran down her face. He was going to a bar just to get drunk. She closed her eyes.

Why did he have to leave to go get drunk? She couldn't handle the pain anymore. Every time he did this,

a piece of her heart felt like it was breaking. Faye closed her eyes and cried some more. Before she fell

asleep, the same thought ran through her mind.

_He didn't even say I love you back._

Faye heard the door creak open and a cool body slide next to hers. She closed her eyes and felt content.

The body snuggled closer to hers attempting to absorb the warmth coming from her body. She turned her

head towards their clock. 4:55 in the morning. She knew he was drunk. His breathe indicating he had gotten

drunk again. What was this, the fourth time this week?

She turned her head towards her husband. His green bushy hair was disheveled. He looked so peaceful and

serene. She loved him so much. Even though he thought about someone else, she still loved him, how could she not?

She hovered over him, memorizing his facial expression, every detail of his face. She leaned over

and kissed him lightly on the lips.  She leaned towards and whispered, "I love you" in his ears. She caressed

his face one last time before placing her head on his chest. Spike mumbled something inaudible and brought

her closer to him. He smiled in his sleep and whispered,  "I love you too."

Faye looked up and smiled happily that he had said those three little words. But her happiness was

shattered in a heartbeat as she heard the whispered name **_Julia_.**

**_--India Arie "Beautiful Surprise"_**

_It's like yesterday  
I didn't even know your name  
Now today  
You're always on my mind  
I never could have predicted that I'd feel this way  
You are a beautiful surprise  
  
_

_Intoxicated every time I hear your voice  
You've got me on a natural high  
It's almost like I didn't even have a choice  
You are a beautiful surprise  
  
Whatever it is that you came to teach me  
I am here to learn it cause  
I believe that we are written in the stars  
I don't know what the future hold  
But I'm living in the moment  
And I'm thankful for the man that you are, you are, you are  
  
_

_You are everything I ask for in my prayers  
So I know my angels brought you to my life  
Your energy is healing to my soul  
You are a beautiful surprise  
  
_

_You are an inspiration to my life  
you are the reason why I smile  
You are a beautiful surprise_

--Please review and tell me if I should continue.


	2. The Letter

"Beautiful Surprise"

Chapter Two

By: angelicm

Disclaimers: I DON'T OWN COWBOY BEBOP

          Faye's eyes widened and filled with tears. She slowly moved to the other side of the bed, away from him.

She closed her eyes. Replaying the words over and over in her mind. She knew, that when it came to Spike, she was

always second place to his precious Julia. She turned to look at him once more, his serene face looking back at her.

She turned around wrapping her arms around her self and cried softly, her heart to the brink of shattering.  Spike lay on

his side sleeping away, oblivious to the heartache he had caused his wife.

          The sun's glare illuminated the bedroom. Faye's eyes fluttered open and squinted against the light.

Her eyes were puffy and red from night the before. She turned only to find that her husband was not there. She put her yellow bathrobe on walked towards the kitchen.

          "Spike!? Where are you?"

          No one answered her. A she turned her head, a piece of paper on the table caught her eye.

          _--Faye,_

_          Went to work early. I'll call you later._

_                             --Spike_

          Faye crumpled the paper and threw it in the garbage. She was tired of this. She couldn't even remember the last time they

ate breakfast together or the last time they went on a date. She closed her eyes, his words from the night before replaying itself

in her mind. Her body slid down to the floor, tears cascading to the floor, her cries echoing throughout the house.

          It was nearly eight o'clock in the evening and Spike was still not home. Faye paced their house worriedly. She had cooked his

favorite dish and wanted to surprise him. She hoped that maybe having dinner together would help reconcile their relationship.

Faye was getting impatient and kept on looking back at the clock and then the door, hoping that any second Spike would walk inside.

          As she turned to go inside their room, the ring of the telephone interrupted her. She picked up the phone.

          "Hello? Spike is that you?" She clutched the phone closer to her, happy to hear his voice. "Yes its Spike, I'm just calling to tell

you that I won't be home anytime soon. I'll be home late. Don't wait up for me okay?" Faye rubbed her temples, attempting to

ease the pain that was beginning to form. "But I cooked your favorite dinner…." "Thanks Faye, but you shouldn't have. I promise

I'll make it up to you on the weekend. Look I have to go." Faye felt like crying once again. "Okay fine, but you promise, I love ……"

Before she could finish, Spike had already hanged up the phone. "…You"

          Faye looked at the dinner that she had cooked, picked it up, and through it the garbage. She looked at her arm, which had been burned

while she was cooking the meal, and put the ointment on it. She dialed Jet's number hoping a talk with him would ease her soul.

          "Hello, Jet?……….Yeah its Faye….No I'm not calling just to bother you…Although that does sound appealing… " She could hear him c

huckling on the other side. "Yes, it's about Spike….No his not beating me…" She heard him sigh. "But he is hurting me emotionally…….No, actually

 I wouldn't mind visiting with you for awhile." Faye grabbed her jacket and her keys and headed out towards the Bebop.

          Jet didn't know what was happening between those two. But he knew that whatever it was, it was killing Faye inside.

He held the sobbing girl against his chest.

          "Jet, it's been two years, why hasn't he let go yet?" He didn't know what to tell her.

"Julia has been dead for two years and still I'm his replacement…I've been

his wife for two goddamn years and he still loves her." She continued to cry in his arms.

          "Faye he does love you. One day he'll realize what a treasure you are." He patted her on the head. "I know he loves me Jet, I helped mend his soul,

 it's just that every time we get closer to the anniversary of Vicious and Julia's death, he pushes me away." "Every time he looks through the window,

 it seems as if his waiting for her to come back. It's like he still believes that shes alive." She drank the water he passed to her. "There is just a part

 of me that's afraid that one day, she is going to come back, and when that day comes, Spike is going to leave me for her."

          Jet felt sympathy for the young woman that had come to be like a daughter to him. After some comforting words, Faye, exhausted, and fallen

asleep in Jet's arms. "You are going to be the death of me, you know that?" He carried her to her old room and laid her on the bed.

"Sweet dreams Faye." He closed the lights and went back to his bonsais.

          When Faye awoke, she was surprised to see herself on her old bed. She looked at her watch. It read 12:00. She fixed the bed and closed the

door. She found Jet sleeping on the couch. She kissed his check lightly and quietly left the Bebop.

          When she arrived at her house, she was surprised that Spike was not home yet. She walked in their house and sat on the coach. The talk with Jet

really did ease her mind although the nagging feeling that she had been having was still there. A light knocking interrupted her thoughts.

          "Who is it?" Faye repeated her question another time, but no one was answering. She opened her door only to find that no one was there.

Just as she was about to close the door, a white envelope on the doorstep caught her eye. She bent over and picked it up. She looked around to see

if the person who had left it was still there. She opened it, and read the letter.

_--Dear Spike,_

_          I know we haven't seen each other in a long time. But please, I've been searching for you, and now I've finally found you. I've been counting _

_the days until you and I are together. Just remember that I love you very much, I've always loved you and I haven't forgotten you, I hope you haven't_

 forgotten me as well. Meet me at our old meeting place tomorrow night when the moon is at its highest. I love you. I can't wait to see you again.

_                                                                             Love,_

_                                                                                      Julia_

          The letter dropped to the floor and Faye's knees collapsed to the floor. Her worst nightmare was coming true. She didn't know what to do.

Suddenly and idea popped in her head. Spike wouldn't leave her if he didn't know about the letter. She was going to burn it. Just as she was about to

pick the letter up, the front door opened.

          "Faye, what are you doing on the floor?" Faye couldn't say anything. She was like a deer caught in the headlights.

          Spike looked at her strangely. He looked at the piece of paper her hands were moving towards.

He picked it up just as her fingers touched it. He looked at Faye and then the paper.

          "Faye, What's this?"

"It's nothing Spike, Just give it to me."

          Spike looked at Faye and then the letter. He opened the letter and his eyes widening as he reached the bottom.

He couldn't breathe. His eyes glued to one thing at the bottom of the paper.

Love, Julia 

hehe…hoped you guys liked the second chapter = )….please review……


	3. Truth Hurts

**"Beautiful Surprise"**

**Chapter Three**

**Disclaimers: I DON'T OWN COWBOY BEBOP**

Faye just sat there, watching Spike read the letter over and over again. She couldn't do anything.

Her nightmare was going to become a reality. Her whole world was crashing around her.

Spike couldn't believe it. Julia was alive. His body slid to the floor his mind trying to accept the new information.

He looked at the letter and then turned to Faye.

"Spike are you okay?" Faye touched his shoulder but he just moved her hand away. 

He looked at her with anger in his eyes.

"If I had gotten home later, you wouldn't have shown me the letter right?" Faye turned her head

 away. She couldn't answer him.

"Damn it Faye! Answer me!" He grabbed her chin so that they were face to face. Faye continued

to gaze at him. She was silent. She didn't know what to say. Spike pushed her away from him.

He bowed down his head and turned around.

Faye slowly stood up. "What am I suppose to do? I didn't want you to leave me." She was

speaking so softly that Spike almost didn't hear her. "What was I suppose to do, when the only

thing you think about is her? We've been married for two years and I thought we were happy but I guess not.

" She walked slowly to their room and shut the door.

Spike looked at the door. He didn't know what was happening. He loved Faye, but he couldn't get over Julia.

She was his first love, and she was still apart of him. He didn't know what was happening to them. He didn't mean to

yell at Faye. It was just, he didn't know. He would have never dreamed that Julia would be alive. After a few months

after her death, he thought that he had finally come to terms with it. Apparently he didn't. Things were not going his way.

He walked into the guest room and tried to get some sleep with tears in his eyes.

Faye didn't want to get out of bed. Her eyes were red and puffy and her head hurt. She didn't want to face Spike.

She slowly got out of bed and walked into the kitchen. He was there with his back facing her.

"Spike?" Faye slowly walked towards him. "Are you still mad at me?"

Spike turned around, his eyes looking past her. "Look, I can't talk right now. I have to go work. We'll talk when I get back home.

 He turned around and drank the rest of his coffee, put his jacket on and without a single good bye, he walked out the door.

She didn't know what to do anymore. Her life was crashing around her and she couldn't stop it. She stared at the door many

minutes after it had been shut. She fell asleep on the kitchen floor. Yes, she would wait until he got home and they would talk.

She wasn't going to let their relationship fall apart.

Faye awoke to the sound of the front door opening.

"Spike is that you?" She got up and walked towards the door.

Spike sat down on the sofa and looked at her, and gestured her to sit down on one of the chairs across from him.

He noticed her eyes were slightly puffy and red. Suddenly, an overwhelming feeling of guilt passed through him but he just

shook it aside.

"Faye, about yesterday, I'm still mad at you, but I understand why you would have wanted to destroy the letter."

Faye made a sigh of relief.

"So…if you understand…then you aren't going to meet up with her?" Her eyes looked questionably at Spike.

"I understand, yes, but I'm still going to meet with her. I know you don't understand, but there is still apart of her in me.

I need to see her in order to know what my feelings are."  Spike looked at pleading her to understand.

She looked down at her hands, rubbing them together. "Why Spike? What do you mean you need to know what your feelings are?

Are you telling me the whole time we were married you didn't know how you felt?" She threw her hands up in the air.

"I'm not saying that. Look, you just don't understand. When we were married, I still had feelings for Julia, but she was gone,

and so my feelings for you became stronger."

By now their voices had risen and were close to shouting. "So your telling me you only married because she was gone

and I was there! What about the vows we took? What about the love we had!" She was frustrated. She wanted to rip her hair out.

"When we got married, I married you out of love. I just need to know what my feelings are. Things are different."

They are both standing now shouting at each other.

"You married me out of love? Are you sure about that? For all I know you just used me. Your precious Julia was gone

and I was the only one there. How do you not know how you feel? She was dead for two years. We lived happily together.

What happened? Just forget about her. Come one Spike, what are you feelings for me?"

Spike was getting angry. She didn't understand what he was going through.

"Look Faye! You just don't understand what I'm going through right now. You're not even trying. "

"I am trying. But how can you not be certain about your feelings after what we've been through. We've been through

 so much, and still your not sure. I just don't know what to think anymore."

"Please Faye, just try to understand where I'm coming from and be rational…"

"You want me to be rational! When you were depressed, who took care of you and made you happy again? ME!

When you were sick who took care of you! ME! When you needed someone to talk to, who listened to your problems?

ME! I did everything for you, I gave you my love and my soul and now your telling me you don't know how you feel?"

"I'm grateful for what you've done but the truth is I don't know if I love you anymore or not!"

hmmm…so you like or don't like?…please review! If you guys have any suggestions or questions please tell me.

Thanks to Everyone who reviewed.


	4. Devil in Disguise

**"Beautiful Surprise"**

**Chapter Four**

**Disclaimers: I DON'T OWN COWBOY BEBOP**

"I'm grateful for what you've done but the truth is I don't know if I love you anymore _or not!"_

          Those words. Those words were the words Faye had dreaded hearing the most.

Nothing else was spoken, only a bleak silence. Everything she had come to believe, everything she

had come to known was all a lie. She felt so disgusted with herself. Feelings of hate and self-pity

overwhelmed her. She looked into his eyes, searching, hoping.

          "I…I…don't understand." Her voice was so soft, almost like velvet. She was lost. Everything

was falling apart so quickly. "I...I…God…I don't know what to do…"

          Seeing this. It made Spike feel like he was suffocating. He didn't want to hurt her, but the

truth is he really wasn't sure if the feelings he had for her were the same. With Julia back, things were

different. She was still a part of him, he never erased her from his heart, and he only suppressed it. 

"Faye, I'm sorry, just please give me time," He made a move to touch her shoulder.

          "Don't! Please just don't touch me," Faye looked helplessly at him. Anger began to seep into her eyes.

"Just go away. Get Out! I don't want anything to do with you or her." Her tears were coming down faster,

blurring her vision. She looked down at her finger, before giving something to Spike.

          "Here, take this. I guess I don't need this anymore do I." Spike looked down at his hands only to see

her gold wedding ring. "No, this is yours. Keep it Faye."

          "No take it. I don't want it. It symbolized our love, but now I don't need. It won't hold any meaning to me.

Just leave! Go to your precious Julia." Spike closed his eyes, not knowing what to do.

          He turned around, his back facing her. She could hear his steps getting farther away and then the

closing of a door. She turned around, only to see the dark wooden door facing her. She cried even more.

          "Spike…I love you…come back"

Spike walked into the cold dark night heading towards his old apartment with Julia. The moon was at its

highest and Spike suddenly felt nervous, doubting himself whether he did the right thing or not. He didn't

know what was going to happen but he needed to know if his feelings for Julia were real.

A beautiful woman with blond hair and blue eyes stood looking out the window. She was on the phone talking,

no more like arguing with someone.

"Yes, I sent the letter to Spike…Yes I'm sure that he is going to meet up with me…don't worry he is still in

 love with me and nothing will ruin our plans." Julia smiled and put the phone down. Nothing was going to ruin her plans.

After her "death" she woke up in a hospital in Jupiter. Once she got out, she began working at a

nearby bar where she met her fiancé Nathan who was the leader of the Black Dragons syndicate.

After dating him for 6 months, she was completely in love. She never felt the same way with Vicious

or Spike. They have been married for almost a year. She found out that Spike had killed Nathan's brother

and now they were going to get revenge by destroying Spike's life. She couldn't wait to see his

face when he learns the truth.

          Spike walked up the stairs towards their apartment. He knocked on the door but it was already open.

He walked inside and couldn't believe that right in front of him was his precious Julia.

          "Julia is that really you?" He hugged her and he didn't want to let go. He couldn't believe it.

          "Yes Spike it is me. We're finally together. I've missed you."

          All the memories and the feelings came back to Spike. He remembered when they first met

and the first time they made love.

          He looked into her eyes and couldn't believe it. He began kissing her nose and her chin and all

over her face. Julia took his hand and led him into the bedroom where they got to know each other again

after all this years.

Meanwhile, at their house, Faye was in utter despair. She felt broken, her heart felt broken. She grabbed her

cell phone and called Jet.

          "Hello? Jet…yeah its me Faye…can you please pick me up…I don't think I can be by myself tonight…" Faye

walked to her closet and took out all her cloths and belongings and put them into her suitcase. She took her

wedding picture and put inside along with her other stuff. She said good-bye and walked out the door and waited

for Jet to pick her up.

          Spike woke up in the middle of the night. He looked at Julia in his arms sleeping peacefully. He didn't know

why but something felt wrong, but he pushed the feeling aside. He kissed her lips lightly; happy that he was finally

with his angel, but what he didn't know was that his Julia was devil in disguise.

Sorry it took me a long time to update…my internet hasn't really been working..anyways thanks again

to everyone whos reviewed and read my story =)….please review! And im always happy with

any suggestions you wanna give me…


End file.
